I Promise You
by MiracleWorker159
Summary: Years after the defeat of Hawkmoth, Ladybug and Chat Noir have grown in their relationship. These are the promises and pledges of Chat Noir to the one he loves.
1. I Promise You

Laughter resounded over the rooftops of Paris as two beloved heroes raced each other, hopping from building to building. The duo were the first heroes to come to Paris and were admired and loved by all who lived in the city of lights. Ladybug and Chat Noir were role models for all who spread peace, love, and happiness whever they went.

Two years prior, they, along with their new recruits, at the time, defeated the greatest supervillain the city had ever seen: Hawkmoth. It was almost instantaneous, the Parisians went to bed with a villain, and woke up to him being stopped, the city free to live in peace for the rest of its days.

Even with no villains to fight, the heroes stayed around, helping the police with ordinary, none-magical, crimes. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Carapace continued to make Paris a great city.

Tonight was the anniversary of the day that the first two heroes had stopped the original akuma, Stone Heart. Paris didn't know what the two were doing to celebrate, but anyone could see it was a special night. They were probably joking the night away, getting ready for a date that came after patrol, and anticipating a night of complete and utter relaxation.

~~~

Adrien was completely freaking out. He wanted tonight to be special for her but he didn't know how she would take it. _Will she say yes? Am I being too forward? We're sixteen, not ten! Stop beating yourself up, Agreste, man up. She's just Marinette. Marinette who is kind and sweet. She is your lady, your Princess. She's brave, confident, strong. And... staring right at me_.

"You okay, Kitty?" Ladybug asked, slowing down a bit so he could catch up. "You seem a bit tense, anything I could help you with?"

Chat swallowed. "Oh, um, no. I'm fine. I just, uhh. Could we stop by the Eiffel Tower after patrol? There's something I need to talk to you about..." There, it was out. No need to be scared. It's just Marinette...

Ladybug bit her lip, looking down in contemplation. "Yeah, sure, that would be great. Let's split up, that way we can cover more ground and you can let this off your chest." She smiled at him and Chat melted at the sight.

"Great. Yeah, that sounds great, M'lady."

"Okay, Kitty Cat," she strode over to him, scratching under his chin. A low rumble started out as Chat let out a purr, leaning into the godess' hand, begging for her to continue. He groaned when she took the hand away, bopping him on the nose wit her index finger. "Enough of that, now. I'll see you at the Eiffel tower in twenty minutes. We can continue with our petting session after that." She turned her back to them, aiming her yo yo to jump from the edge of the roof, but before she could, Chat spoke up.

"See you soon, M'lady."

His girlfriend smiled at him, winking over her shoulder. "See you soon, Kitty."

Chat sighed as he watched her swing into the distance, a dopey smile plastered on his face. Yep. Adrien Agreste was completely and utterly screwed.

~~~

He was early, he was because Ladybug hadn't come yet. Truth be told, he had skipped a few of his normal stops, but that was because he needed to uncover what he left in his secret hiding place on the Eiffel Tower.

Chat stared at the black box in his hand, forcing himself not to tremble. _She'll say yes, right? She has to..._

"And here I thought _I_ was the early one." Chat jumped when he heard her voice, swiftly hiding the small box behind his back, holding it in his hand so it wouldn't fall. "You sure are eager tonight, Adrien. Whatever you wanted to talk about must be important." Ladybug sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They looked out over the city, the lights from the buildings a reminder of why it was called 'The City of Lights'.

"I'm listening if you're ready to talk." Beautiful eyes the color of bluebells sparkled up at him, full of energy and joy.

"Okay..." Chat sucked in a deep breath before beginning. "So today's the anniversary of the defeat of our first akuma... And I wanted to do something special."

"Oh, Kitty, is that what this is about?" She cupped his cheek and he relaxed beneath her touch. "You didn't have to do anything. I'm more than happy to just spend time with you. It can be during a patrol, on a date, heck, I'd be okay with going to school as long as it's with you."

"You perfect, amazing, _beautiful_ girl. Now you have to go reminding me of exactly why I'm doing this." He caressed this side of her face with gloved leather hands. "Why do you have to be so gosh-darn cute?" He pulled her closer and their lips brushed together in a gentle kiss.

When they broke apart, Ladybug rested her head against his chest, and his arms automatically wrapped around her.

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you..." She whispered into his chest.

"That's funny. Because I find myself asking the same question every single day." Chat let go of her, scooting over so that he could look at her.

"Chat?" She asked, peering up at him with doe eyes.

"I, umm, Marinette. It was three years ago, to date, that I fell in love with you. In front of this very tower, I promised myself I would love whoeer was beneath the Ladybug mask."

She nodded, coaxing him to continue.

"I like to think that I kept that promise and given even more. We have done so much together, M'lady. We've fought crime, defeated supervillains, run from raging fans. I think, at this point, we've seen it all. I know we're still kind of young, which is why I didn't go absolutely full-blown crazy, but I think we're ready for this, considering the fact that we're legit soulmates..." He chuckled at that last part and she giggled along with him.

He placed the black box between them and opened it. "Marinette, these aren't engagement rings, but they're a close second. They are promise rings. My Lady," He took both of the hands in his, kissing the tops. "I intend to spend the rest of my life with you, and when the time is right, I'll ask you to marry me."

Her mouth parted, but no words came out. A blush spread across her cheeks and she smiled at him. "Kitty... I'd love that..." Her lips formed a wide grin and Chat was sure he mirrored it.

He took her ring out of the box. The one he picked out for her was silver, diamonds lining the top, forming leaves. At the center was a gorgeous blue saphire the color of her eyes.

She mimicked him, removing his own ring. It, too, was silver, but wider in shape. At the top, a large square emerald was outlined in a thin layer of tiny diamonds. Ladybug smiled at it, brushing her fingers against the cool gems.

"Have I ever told you you have really good taste?" She asked him, adoration filling her eyes.

"Only when you mean it~." He teased, adding a wink for extra measure.

"I always mean it, Kitty." She places her empty hand on his shoulder.

"My point exactly." She giggled and Chat felt like the heavens had opened up, for the girl in front of him had to be an angel.

"Not to ruin the moment, Chat," She asked when her laughter died down. "But how are we supposed to take these home? If we wear them now, they'll disappear along with our suits."

"Oh, _this_ is where it gets cool." Without further adieu, Chat slipped the tiny ring on her ring finger. Almost immediately, it was covered in green sparkles, shimmering and shiny around the silver band. When the sparkles faded out, the ring hand been transformed. In its place was a thin black band that crowned at the top. At the center were five green emeralds, one slightly bigger than the rest, forming a paw print. It was a smaller, version of his logo, a clear statement on her ring finger. She belonged to Chat Noir, and no one else.

Ladybug gasped, staring at her finger. "Adrien! How did you do that?"

"I had Nino use a spell that gaurdians are taught. It's passed down from generation to generation and is specifically made for Ladybug and Chat Noir. A gaurdian can enchant an accessory with magic if it was a gift from one partner to another. This way, the world can know that we belong to each other as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but they still show up normally when not transformed. Primarily, the spell is used on wedding and engagement rings, but can be cast onto other types of items."

An ear splitting grin spread across her face. "So your saying that if you wear this ring," she held up his promise ring. "then it will be decorated in a Ladybug pattern?" She fluttered her eyelids in mock flirtation.

"Yep, now if you would, my sweet princess." He held out his left hand to her and she delicately placed his ring on his finger. It too, was encompassed in light, though this time pink spakles wrapped around the jewelry piece. When it was done, a thick band of red stood out on his all black suit. Her signiture spots, dotting the vibrant color.

"I love you..." Marinette sighed, embracing him once more.

"I love you too." He pulled her closer, positive he could never get enough of her.

"Good. Because we're racing to Notre Dame." With that she shoved him of the tower and he was sent plummeting down.

He caught himself with his baton, looking back up to see his lady laughing, swinging towards Notre Dame.

"Sorry, Kitty! But you know what they say. All's fair in love and war!" The ravenette winked and swung away.

Chat held on to the tower, in the exact same place he began loving her. "I'm going to love that girl until the end of time..."

With that, he dropped to the ground and began chasing after his soulmate. He caught up to her quicker than normal and she smiled at him from a few feet in front of him. As the duo ran off into the distance, Adrien thought to himself. _That is one thing that is an absolute certainty. I promise you..._


	2. I Pledge to You

Chat's fingers drummed across his thigh. _Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum._ He couldn't help but feel nervous, terrified even. This was going to be one of, if not _the most_ important moments of his life. Of _both_ their lives.

Rain poured down from the sky, gray clouds covering the sun and darkening the sun's rays. Low rumbles of thunder echoed every now and then. Eiffel was dripping, making the beams slippery, harder for Chat to climb. Luckily, _oh, the irony_ , his suit was water proof, and he didn't feel as soaked to the bone as he should. Though, his blonde, usually-wild, hair was flattened against his head, drops of water running down each strand. Chat couldn't think of a better time to do it; it was absolutely perfect.

His costume had changed over the years, considering he had grown quite a bit from the thirteen year old he used to be. The accent lines had moved positions, giving more flare across the outfit. His collar still had a bell, but it was open a slight bit at the top, giving a more rugged look. His ankles had lost their cuffs, along with the gloves. But the outfit stayed true to the Chat Noir look. But when you age nine years, there's bound to be a difference in taste.

Chat held the base of the umbrella using his tail. The belt wrapped around it, holding the object behind him as he scaled the tower. The sound of metal being stepped on rung out as the hero climbed higher. Chat landed with a loud clang, finally at his destination. Turning, he looked out over the city. Paris was breath taking, even in the rain. The city he worked so hard to protect was flourishing. People passed by below, umbrellas of all colors and sizes raised to block the citizens from the droplets.

"Sorry I'm late, Chaton. My meeting ran a bit late."

Chat jumped, instantly turning around to face a girl in red, wringing water from her long ponytail. He forced his tail back, hiding the umbrella behind him so that she couldn't see it.

"M-M'lady. It's good to see you." Chat dug his toes into the steel below him, a nervous habit he had started a while back.

"What's the matter, Kitty? Everything okay?" His girlfriend crept closer, placing a hand on his cheek, running her thumb up and down."You seem stressed. Anything you want to get off your chest?"

"I'm fine, Princess. Nothing you need to worry about." He kissed her cheek, lingering not only to stall time, but because he wanted to. God, he loved this woman.

She took a step back to look up at him. "So much rain," she gestured to the city below, a look halfway between peacefulness and humor. "Remind you of anything?" She turned to look back to Chat, an eyebrow coily raised beneath the mask.

"A little..." Chat looked at the ground before bringing an arm foreward, opening the umbrella, and holding it out to her.

Ladybug's eyes widened, mouth slightly agape. "Chat, I-"

A rumble of thunder interrupted her and she jumped, moving closer to Chat. When she turned back to him, she was smiling. Adrien was sure he mirrored her expression.

"I see I wasn't the only one reminded of that day..." She whispered.

"How could I ever forget?" He was grinning. "It was raining the day we first met as civilians. Remember? You didn't bring an umbrella."

"Yeah," she said, looking out over the city. I was still mad at you over the chewing gum incident. But, you ended up being a true gentlemen." She turned back to Chat, looking at the umbrella thoughtfully. "Wait... IsIsn't this-"

"The same umbrella? Yeah. I found it when looking through some old stuff of ours. I still can't believe yu kept it for so long."

Ladybug crossed her arms over her chest. "Can you blame me? It was the first present you gave me."

Chat chuckled. "No, I can't. Considering I kept the lucky charm you gave me."

"And you liked it so much you couldn't bring yourself to bring it back, so you made me another one..." She giggled, the sound like music in both pairs of Chat's ears.

Remembering why he asked her to come here in the first place, he said, "Hold this." Ladybug extended an arm to grasp the umbrella. "I've got something for you."

"Aww, Adrien, you didn't have to..." He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was touched.

"I know, I know, but I think you're gonna like this one." Chat unzipped his pocket before pulling out a small silver ring. It had a single emerald tinted blue. The gem was cut to shape a water drop, surrounded by white sapphires. It had been Adrien's mother's. When he held it up to her, he could see tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"What-"

"Shh..." He placed a finger to her lips, leaning in closer under the umbrella. "I've wanted to do this for a lng time, so let me do it right. Marinette? You are my Princess and My Lady. My partner in fighting crime. I've been in love with you for close to ten years. We've been with each other through thick and thin, hardships and bad times. You are the only person I could ever want to spend the rest of my life with. So, will you do me the huge honor... of becoming my wife?"

Tears ran down her cheeks and she nodded, over and over again, letting th umbrella drop on the beam as she threw her arms around his neck. "I will! God, yes, I will!"

Their lips pressed together, tender and gentle. New, yet old. Bold and brave. Everything they wanted was in the kiss, their hopes and dreams packaged into one, perfect, kiss.

When their lips broke apart, he grinned. "I know I didn't get down on one knee, but I've always thought it to be lame. Plus, you'd accept either way."

"Of course I would, you silly cat." Ladybug flicked his leather ear. "How could I ever say no?"

"You couldn't." Chat said with a smirk. "Oh, and you do realize we are very much visible to the people down below."

"What?" Ladybug tore her gaze away, looking down to see several people with cameras. "Ugh..." She burried her head in Chat's shoulder. "They had to be watching now?"

"You know paparazzi. I don't doubt hastage Ladynoir engaged will be trending on twitter within twenty minutes."

"Ten." Ladybug corrected.

"Five. Whoever's right doesn't have to do dishes tonight."

"I can deal with that. Especially since I'm going to win." Ladybug kissed him on the cheek. "Race you home!" She turned to leave when Chat stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something, M'lady?"

"What am I missing?" She asked with a hint od curiosity.

"Well, not only did you forget to grab our umbrella, but you left this cat holding a thousand dollar ring in the rain."

Her eyes widened, immediately rushing to grab the umbrella. She looked at her hands before moving her promise ring to the other ring finger. "There. Would you like to do the honors, Sir Chaton?"

"Why, of course, Bugaboo." He kissed the top of her hand before pushing on the ring. Just like the first once, green sparkles erupted, changing the ring into a black cat ring, much like his own, just with more green emerald accents along the rim.

He stepped back, admiring his work. "Now, the princess can leave the ball." He bowed, gesturing for her to continue he journey home.

"Oh, I will." She raised her lips to his human ear. "Last one home has to serve the other for a week." And she was off.

This partcuparticular deal was one Chat could live with. Serving his lady for a week was honestly a prize.

Staring off at her form, running across the rooftopss, he made another promise. "I love you, Marinette. You can have me, all of me. You can take my love, affection, heart and soul. These are the things I pledge to you."


End file.
